You Could've Been One of Us
by Fagor
Summary: The Titans are recruiting new members, but a certain pink-haired girl is also joining.
1. Pink

Okay, so I guess officially I do any fic. (even though I never finished one.) My style is romance/humor ALWAYS! Well, almost always. First Teen Titan Fic, and the pairings....

Let's just say I call myself the experimental matchmaker.

[Angry Evangelion mob] Boooo Asuka/Gendo! Booo Kaworu/Kaji!

Oookay. I don't own Teen Titans. The anime, not the comic. Wait, I don't own that either.

Boooo Shinji/Yugi!

Where'd that come from?

* * *

"You could've been one of us."

Those were the last words said by Jinx, a member of the illustrious HIVE Academy, as she floated away on the advance platform along with her other partners. The crumbling building covered their tracks well, so Robin asked Raven to get them home safely.

A brooding red-eye sees the giant shadow bird go high above...planning....revenge is in the future...

===Two weeks later===

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE! ANYBODY THAT WANTED TO JOIN THE WESTERN TITAN'S WING GO LEFT!"

It was the second day of the new Teen Titan League, recommended by Batman to coincide the existence of the Unlimited League. Mostly, the crew outside Titans Towers were deserters of the former HIVE, but also some familiar faces along.

Speedy, the unofficial prodigy of Green Arrow. Aqualad, King Aquaman's greatest general. Wilderbeast, Tram, and Hot Spot all came for the new team. The plan was, according to Robin, to have a coast to coast league between California to France. The bad news was...

"The refridgerator is not open for everyone! Get your own food!" Cyborg was once again chasing off the usual lollygaggers away from the food, one particular...green monkey? "Beast Boy! Give me back my sandwich now!"

"Hey, everyone. How's-" Robin quickly side-stepped the green rhino after entering the living room, followed by a Cyborg with an ionizer ready for blastage. "-everyone doing for the recruiting?"

"It is as the people say "Alright y'all?" Starfire tried to respond. Behind her were fortunately a mature group of heroes for them to judge. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven calmly (or tried to) sat behind a long table, set up like an Olympic score staff.

"Okay, Mr. Uh...." Robin tried to read off the list of names, carefully not wanting to mis-say their names. "Ah, Mr. Ueudnchxsjagskdyd?!"

"Yes?" The reply came from a Yoshimuto look-alike from Tekken, dressed in full-clad armor and a Japanese katana on his hip. "I like to call myself 'The Samurai Cowboy.'

"Er...." If this was an anime, there would a sweat mark on Robin's head. "Okay, 'Samurai Cowboy" "THE Samurai Cowboy. Don't forget the 'THE.' he corrected.

"Okay...." the not-so-boy wonder irked. "Tell me, why do you think you should join the Titan's Forge? What reasons do you have for being a super hero?"

"Why?"

The room suddenly became darker with a strange old Japanese tune playing. "I am the wind, the tornado, the earth, the sun, the sky. The protector of all, yet I save none."

"Uh, can we kick him out yet?" Cyborg whispered.

"AND...." the cowboy rang as if he heard. "I will serve on all terms you give, defeat all evil that pass the border of life. No one in Japan will ever feel the wrath of death, for I will-"

"Uh, ?"

"Yes?" he stopped in mid-swing with his katana.

"Um, we aren't doing Japan right now. Just from western U.S. to Eastern France. No Asia yet."

"What?! That's the last time I listen to Underwear Man." The over-sized person put his weapon back to its sheath before stomping out angrily.

"Underwear Man? Wasn't he yesterday?"

"Not now, Beast Boy. Next!"

The door swished open to reveal a boy around sixteen coming to the middle of the room. His swaying silvery hair and intense ocean eyes. His daunting figure, with two swords overlaying on his back hip immediately swooned the girls into having a crush on him. This obviously ticked Robin off so he began hastily.

"Mr.....Pharsti?

"Yes...?" Even his voice got those two drooling. "I am Tae Pharsti." [A/N: Heh heh. Always wanted to be a super hero.]

"Why do you want to join Titan Forge? What reason do you have to be a superhero?" he asked boringly.

"Why don't I show you?" Quickly, he pulls out the swords and held them like mere daggers. He somersaults across from one side to the other, followed by motions of quick and precise slashes, feeling the cut air land on their skin. He gives a satisfied smirk and sheathes the weapons, followed by heavy clapping from Starfire.

"So, am I in or-"

"Tae!! What are you doing?!"

"Uh oh." His front belt was blinking, which made out the sign 'JL.' Tae quickly picked it up to his ear. "Um, I'm a little busy right now. Can you call later?"

"Tae! You're supposed to be on Tower 4 now! Fly over here now or else we aren't taking you along."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, Bats. Calm down." Click! "Sorry, guys. Gotta go." He flies off towards the door before anything else was said.

"...What was that about?" Beast Boy asked.

"League Policy. He was in the Justice League Unlimited, so he can't join this. Next!"

The door made the same sound again, this time showing a girl. Her slightly tanned skin was well coordinated with the fitting kakis and pink shirt she wore. Also, her hair was long and smooth, pink also. What was strange though was that her cheeks were rosy, kinda like..."JINX!"

"Cyborg, what the-"

"It's Jinx! What are you doing here?!"

"Close, but my name's Hexe, not Jinx." she calmly corrected.

The big guy looked again. [Wait, she's tanned. And there's plenty of pink haired girls. What am I thinking?] He sat back slowly. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I just had...had a bad mission a while back."

"It's okay. I don't mind." She gave a radiating smile at him, before Robin interrupted.

"So, anyway. Show us what you got."

===Many, many, many, many, many, many, wannabes later===

The same pink-haired girl leaves Titan's tower with a relaxing sigh, clutching on to her newly-appointed official badge. The information of access, bases location, dorm room number....everything to become a Titan.

[Phase one is complete, Brother Blood.]

* * *

Wow, didn't realize it was so long. Next one's are gonna be much shorter, due to laziness and school. Wait, that doesn't work out right. Shall I continue this?

BTW: Today's hint-Hexe's name is german. Translate it to english. Like you don't know who it is. 


	2. More Pink, and return of him

* * *

Okay, weird enough I'm doing this because of popular demand. (Seriously, I wasn't going to update this for like a month.) 

Yes, Hexe is you-know-who and this is a you-know-what-/guy fic. Guy is a Titan, if you don't already know.

I don't own you-know-what because you-know-why and my nickname is really-you-know.

[Angry Mob] Booooo Beast Boy/Shinji

Crap! I was you-know-whating!

* * *

"You could've been one of us." 

"Gah!" Cyborg suddenly woke from in a yell, his human side sweating like crazy. "Man, not again. Why does that happen every night?"

For the last two weeks, Cy has been dreaming about the last words of Jinx before she left with the HIVE Headmaster, Brother Blood. The same man that can control a human mind with a single glare. What was bothering him though was that he wasn't seen or spotted anywhere ever since, and that meant either two things: He's plotting revenge, or working at the nearest Wendy's to poison our food. And he checked the Wendy's.

"Maybe I just need some food or something. Yeah, that's it. Some of my special 'Double barbeque pepperoni sausage ionic mega slurpie chugger ice-cream sandwhich might help! Mmm-mm. I can feel it already." His mind felt better at the thought of that sandwhich as he proceeded down to the kitchen. [Oy, my stomach]

When Cyborg got there, he didn't bother with the lights since no one was ever here this late. He just opened the fridge and bathed in the smell of the contents. "Okay, let's see what we got." He went into a song.

"We got the bre-ad! We got the pepper-oni. La-la-la-la-dee-daa.

Now we need the Ion! We need the slurpies....La-la-la-la-dee-daa.

Then we got the ice-cream with all the flavors...La-la-la-la-dee-daa.

Next we put it together and make a super-"

"Watcha making?" 

"Ahhh!" Cyborg nearly dropped the humongus sandwhich from the sudden surprise. "What the-who's there? Where are you?!" He looked around the room but found no one there.

"I'm down here."

He slowly looked down to see a pink haired thingy talking to him. "Lights on."

The girl covered her eyes a little from the brightness. "So, that's how they work. Thanks."

"Uh...you're welcome. But what are you doing here this late at night?"

Hexe giggled. "What are you talking about? It's five o'clock. That's about thirty minutes before tryouts starts, right?"

"What?" He checked his arm for the watch option. "Whoah, I have got to get an alarm clock some day." He looked down again at the slightly-tanned girl, noticing the considerable height difference and her pink flannel pajamas. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"Sure." "Why do you have...so much pink? Not that it's bad or something." he quickly added.

"Uh...well, it's a rare color so I decided to exploit my love for it. See?"

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense, and er...." Cyborg hesitated before continuing. "I'm sorry about before about what I said."

"That you thought I was Jinx? Who exactly was this person anyway?"

He sighed at this question. "Well, she was...a villian from HIVE academy that tried to do us in a lot of time. I figured that she would snap out of it from Blood's mind control, but that wasn't the case. She left with him and ever since haven't heard a word."

"So you hate this 'Jinx' person because she's bad or what?"

Hate? He never really hated her, even after all the things she did to them like: Throw them out of Titan's Tower, land a bus on him, curse his circuits, make him wear a pink dress. 'Boy, luckily I didn't tell the guys about that.' Mostly he was angry at the stupid Gizmo. He wrecked his car! His beautiful car that took him ages to rebuild. And...he put ketchup on the seats!

"Cyborg? You in there?" Hexe was knocking on his head from above.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. So what was it again?"

She gently floated down on the ground. "I asked if you hate this Jinx person."

"Nah, not really hate. Just that stupid, snot-nosed, little midget, idiotic spider that wrecked my car by using ketchup fool."

'He must be talking about Gizmo. I told him to lay off on the ketchup whenever he eats.' She nodded in agreement. "Well, I better be going then. Gotta get ready for the final cut. See ya."

She flew out of the room, leaving him with the great, big sandwhich. "Now where was I? Oh yeah!

Next we put together to make a super double barbeque pepperoni sausage ionic mega slurpie chugger ice-cream sandwhich!"

===Hexe's Room===

'What's wrong with me? I never wake up so early ever! Even in HIVE I slept late, even though I got yelled at for that.' She splashes her face with water again, then turned off the sink. 'Arg! This is stupid. I'm not gonna be like Terra and suddenly be soft, acordding to Beast Boy. Man, does he love her or something?" [Producers? They say love=like, followed by chibiness.]

Her train of thoughts had to end as an anouncement, unfortunetly that she's really close to the speakers, goes on. "Attention all ratified Titans! Please report to the living Room immediatly for a mission briefing! If you are in the east wing division, please report with Speedy in the transporter immediatly to Florida. North Wing will follow AquaLad, and South will be The Flea. [Hahahahah!] Others will join with me!" Robin finished.

"Great, now I'm deaf." She kept smacking her ear to stop the ringing. "Guess it's time for my first mission. Wonder what it is?"

She flings into her new closet for the perfect outfit today. Throwing away dresses, shirts, pants, and socks, yet she still couldn't find anything good. "This stupid tan is clashing with so much of my clothes! Stupid Mammoth and his suggestions."

Then a smile appeared on her face. Satisfied at her outfit, she proudly walks away to the command center.

"Yo, Hexe. Ready to g- wow! Nice outfit!" Beast Boy commented.

"Thanks." She donned the yellow skirt well that coordinated with her red shirt, and under it a tight black suit that protected her from burns and such. Plus she has fashionable pig-tails. "So, what's up?"

"Today we're having a special meeting with the 'Ri-Uki' Clan." Robin said while appearing out of nowhere. "This will be a great way to train the new recruits."

"Uh, Ri-Uki Clan?" 'I've heard about these guys before. They're young, but they can match the Unlimited league strength-wise. Hope the training isn't like fighting them or something.' "So, where are they?"

Suddenly a flash of light, followed by a black hole in the middle of the room showed up. Six figures jumped from the hole and calmly introduced themselves.

"Hello, Robin. I am Rin." the dark-haired boy said. He held two pistols on his hips.

"Hiya. This is a cool place!" A girl with short blue hair remarked.

"This is one fine T.V. we got. Why can't we have one like this?" A blonde boy patted the big screen.

"Because we're never home." A guy with a sword with a sheath answered.

"And besides, you're paying for one." Another girl with slightly long brown hair giggled.

"If he is, I call first dibs!"

"Tae!! What the-you're Ri-Uki?!" Cyborg interrupted.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Cool, so that's that. And that. And that. Stop that. There's supposed to be a line break, but it's not working. 

Okay, so having a sunday with nothing to do equals fast update. And just for fun and sheer boredom, let's do a bio on Ri-Uki off the top of my head [which is hair]

gate=flight, super strength, and the ability to fire a wave of energy of an element

Rin(lighting)

gender: guy

Weapons: Twin pistols

appearance: Dark hair, blue eyes.

Powers: Speed, gate

Rika (Earth)

gender: guy

Weapons: Light Melee Shield

appearance: Blonde hair, light blue eyes.

Powers: Barrier, gate

Misa(Wind)

gender: Female

Weapons: Cleric staff used as lance

appearance: Short brown hair, hazy eyes

Powers: Teleportation, gate, healing

Ikari(Darkness)

gender: male

Weapons: Katana Sword

appearance: jet-black hair, dark eyes

Powers: Telepathy, gate

Tae(Light)

gender: male

Weapons: twin swords held like daggers

appearance: sliver hair, ocean eyes

Powers: Jay Leno, gate [Seriously, Jay Leno. Wasn't gonna do Conan or Dave]

Ruri(Water)

gender: female

Weapons: Bow and arrow

appearance: Blue hair, light blue eyes

Powers: Healing, gate

Shall I continue this? Or that? or that? Stop that. The story, I mean.


	3. Even more pink and return of her

Man, you people are really cramping my style. I wasn't supposed to update this until like ever.

Okay, first things first that have been bugging me. I'm basically answering all the questions I saw on the reviews

-What's a sect? I have no idea what that means, but I'm guessing grammer thing? I really suck at writing, ok? I don't use a pre-reader to fix my mistakes so....blame the school system or something.

-Cyborg knows Tae [Tea?] because...first of all, did ya read the first chapter? Read it again.

-When did I say months?

-I have NO clue if this is Jinx/Cyborg or not, okay? Don't make up my mind for me. It could be Jinx/Gundam for all I know.

[Pitchforks miss barely]

I'm trying to go as much as the show goes as possible. I don't see Robin suddenly go all lovey-dovey for no apparent reason unless Slade comes back and Bleep Starfire, and yadda-yadda stuff and he saves her. THEN I'll consider his mood change.

I don't own...why even bother? They make too much money to care. All the lawyers are busy sueing golf for being too hard.

* * *

"You could've been one of us."

Hexe returns from a hard day's work of training, her mouth gaping from the weird way of testing that the new recruits did today. What was even more strange was that she kept remembering those words during training the entire time. The moment that she told Cyborg he could've been an elite HIVE, which didn't exist anymore.

'So why am I doing this? Revenge is obvious, but but why me? Why did I volunteer for this mission? Gizmo could've been an easy spy with his holograms, and Mammoth would fit right in with the other big guys. I was the biggest risk, yet I still said yes?'

She plops down on her bed, her eyes suddenly interested in the ceiling above. 'At least they don't have cameras here. Or let those Ren-Uki guys stay at the tower.'

===Earlier at the Battlefield===

The Teen Titans watch behind the similar long table as the six daunting figures await the recruits. Hexe was among one of them, notably behind a large hairy guy and a small man with an ant costume.

"Okay, first off: Marange Madman. It's your turn." Robin yelled over.

The hairy guy stepped on the rocky ground confidently, across him was Rika. "Me gonna smash you, little man. Me activate the ability to smash you. Ha-ha-ha muaha aha!"

"No smashing."

"Huh?" The big guy was confused at the 'no smashing rule.' "Then what I do?"

"My rule is: Make a sculture of a swan out of rocks!" He seemed real proud of this challenge. Even did muscle poses. [Wow, my guys are idiots]

"Wha? Me give up. Me no like swans. Boooo! They ugly!" Marange Madman angerily left the Titan's backyard.

"Okay, next!" Beast Boy scribbled something on his notepad, which was obvious it wasn't work related due to his snickering. 'Hah ah! Mister Hairy Man, the result of the Hulk unshaven.'

'Here we go.' Hexe took a deep breath before stepping on the granite field. This time, it was Ikari that stood before her. His dark eyes met with hers, almost as if he knew the deadly secret within her mind. 'This guy is freaking me out.'

A twitch formed on his face as she thought this. 'Can this guy read my mind or something? Whatever.' She shouted over the rocks. "Hey, what do you want me to do?"

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Hexe was one that was patient, but not this long. She was about to scream again when the silent boy suddenly appeared before her. She was taken a back a little, before he spoke in a whisper to her ear. "...I know your secret. How I know is my own. If you harm them today, we will serve justice to you. Be warned."

Her eyes went in fear at the words. "How does he know?! I didn't say anything...did I?' But before she can react or answer, Ikari spoke to the Titans. "This one passes. I have done everything that I can."

Cheers can be heard from them, causing Hexe to blush a little from embarrasment. "Ah...thanks, I guess."

'What a wierd day.' She looks around her room as if just noticing it now for the first time. 'Guess this is my room from now on...until phase 3 is up and running. Until then, guess I gotta get comfy.' She snuggled a nearby pillow to lull her into sleep, along with the setting sun when-

"Attention all Titans available! Report to the living room immediatly! We have a red-alert emergency!"

'Now what?' Hexe groggily went off her bed and floated down to the command room hastily. A yawn escaped her as she was greeted by Starfire and Cyborg, followed by Robin and Beast Boy's arrival.

"Hello, Hexe. I apologize that you did not get enough time to recuperate your body from the strainous activites today."

"It's okay, Starfire. I just wanna get this mission over with."

The room darkened as the boy wonder came up to the big screen with a pointer. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What's up? Is it a new bad guy, or another flunky?" Cyborg asked.

"Both. You remember the bug guy that forced me to ask Kitty out?"

A shudder was their response. "Yeah. we do. Wait, is it him again?!" BB panicked. "I don't wanna hurt those cute little things. I mean,you know, before they go all nasty and scary."

Robin looked at him weird, but continued on. "Anyway, I got reports that this person is...Kitty herself."

If the previous shudder wasn't enough, this time it was like a blizzard came in. However, Hexe had to ask. "Who's Kitty?"

"Kitty...made me go to her prom. Her father is a genetic giant mutated bug that almost did us in. I...had to be her date to save the city." he explained with a flush on his face.

'Haha! Wow, these guys really do anything to save this town.' She kept her straight face on. "So, where is this Kitty?"

The screen flashed, revealing a map that showed a tunnel under the city. "Here...section 3B Delta."

A silence fell over the group, forcing the new girl once again to ask. "What's wrong? What's at that area?"

...Beast Boy was the first to speak. "That's...where Terra is right now...in stone."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." His fist grasped, showing determination. "If Kitty's there, then Terra is in danger. We have to stop her!"

"Agreed. Titans, move out!"

===Section 3B Delta===

Raven's shadow bird evaporated as the six Titans cautiously peer over the cliff they landed on. Robin looked over with his binocolurs, while the ones that can fly scouted the area around. That left him with Cyborg and Hexe.

"Hey, Cy. Can you get me a visual on that area? Give me a finger." The half-mech guy nodded as he took off one of his fingers, which changed into a sniper scope. "Thanks."

The sight was overwhelming for him. It seemed like there were millions of those larvaes moving around inside the cooled-lava cracks, and in the middle was the queen itself...Kitty. "Enemy sighted. Hexe, send a energy wave at the rocks 11:00 above her."

She complied, and concentrated two pink energy raves at the target. A large explosion was heard, causing yelps and screams.

"What the heck is going on?! Where's my lemonade already, you freaks?! Get me my lemonade!!!"

'She's totally oblivious to the rocks. What a spoiled brat.' Hexe just shook her head. 'I can't believe she's the mastermind behind all of this.' The image of the great queen complaining about lemonade on her big red throne was priceless. That is, until she noticed what was behind it. "Robin, isn't that...Terra?!"

He checked again, this time behind the throne. "Oh, no! Terra's gonna get hit! Beast Boy!"

The green falcon didn't even need Robin to tell him. At 200 mph, he dived straight for the annoying girl when the piles of rock came too fast. Seeing this, he changed into an ant to avoid being crushed.

Admist all the dust and rubble, it finally cleared a moment later. "Is everyone okay? Beast Boy, come in!" The five closed in on the rocky field, until a sigh escaped them as they saw a green snake coming out. "Good, you're alright. But...where's-"

"She's gone."

"What?"

Beast Boy had a sad look on his face. Hexe noticed there was something behind his back. "Hey, whatcha got there?"

It felt like forever when he brought it out. Slowly, his hand moved from behind to show.............................a stone eye.

"No....it can't be."

"Terra's...gone?" Raven somberly said. [Does somberly mean sad?]

"Beast Boy, I am...sorry."

"Sorry, man. I know how much you..."

'So, Terra is gone. Then what is it that I feel just now? Energy? Behind us?' Her pink-haired head turned around...to see a shadow.

"Miss me, guys?"

to be continued

* * *

Crap, that sucked. This is one of those filler episodes, like the larry one. Sue me...oh wait, you can't. The lawyers are still debating on why they can't sue golf.

No more updates for at least another month! I'm not a teen titan writer! Stop it! Leave me alone!!!

Ah, who am I kidding? Besides Marange Madman....[worst creation ever]


	4. Pink, white, and Black

Star Ocean: Till the end of time is awesome! Best game yet (Except the story is too short) Which explains me not touching the computer for many days. (That, and school.) This week's episode was awesome, especially the fight scene. The only jit I have is...what's with the dove? There was a dove when they both aerial kicked. Was that just me?

Okay, enough hype. I don't own Teen Titans. [Looks around for laywers] Whew! Close one.

Johny Cochran: Get him!

Crap!

* * *

"Miss me, guys?"

The figure before them stood proudly with a golden smile that could match the sun. All were stunned, but Beast Boy was the most estatic. "Terra! You're-but-I-" He gripped on the cracking stone eye, once thought to be her. "We thought you were-"

"We thought you were gone." Hexe finished.

Terra looked at her happily. "Yeah, thought so too but here I am!" Her hands shot up a little, enough to rumble the ground. "Funny thing though; The only thing I remember was that Slade fell off the cliff and I told you guys to leave. Now I'm here, fine and all, and the underground area is normal. Care to explain?"

"Er..." Robin was the second to come to terms with Terra's re-awaking. "You see...we did leave you like you told us. When we came back, you were turned to stone. I guess it was because your powers overloaded you."

"Okay, but how did I get out?"

"Um, guys?" Cyborg called out. "I think I figured it out." In his hand was a part of her old stone self, placed over his anaylzer. "It seems the geometric rock was a substance of thermal cavity resulted by a volcanic reaction of the sub-par molecular structure. All we had to do was pressure each individual atom to a 43.5 marine level and stabalize her celluar form."

Beast Boy blinked. Hard. "Do you come with a seperate dub or at least subtitles?"

"What I mean is that all we had to do was crack the rock surface open, like a hard-boiled egg."

Another hard blink came. An uncomfortable silence came since this recent discovery. "You mean...WE COULD'VE JUST SAVED HER TWO WEEKS AGO?!" the green one shouted. [No, not Yoda.]

"Who cares?" Terra said. "As long as I'm here, who cares about the past actions. I mean...if you guys still think of me as a friend." Her face still showed some hints of scars that she inflicted on them, and the torn neuro-suit that was still on her body.

The most unexpected person responded. "You had too much to deal with. That just means you have a dark past like us. And that's a requirement to be a Titan." She smiled.

Robin's brain just stopped. Not one, but TWO impossible things happened: Raven was nice to Terra...and beamed happily. "Wha...wha...what just happened here? Did...did the rocks fall on me or something?"

"No, but they fell on her." Hexe pointed to the dizzied Kitty, whom they forgotten for the moment. Quickly, Robin went over to her while trying to remember Batman's tecnique. His face was full of rage as he closed in on her. "Kitty...was it?"

She didn't see the anger for some reason. "Oh, hi Roby-poo! It's been a long time!"

In his head, the world crashed down hard. 'This is crazy! I bet Bruce never gets called 'poo'! This is so humilating!"

===Tower 1===

"Hey, Brucey-poo!"

Batman spit his slushie. "Diana?!"

===Back on Earth===

The boy wonder stepped back a little to regain his composure. "So, Kitty. What were you planning to do here? Make an Earthquake? Start a lava flood? Seperate this state from the others, causing destruction of over millions of people?"

"Ban hotdogs?" Everyone glared at Beast Boy meanly. "I'll shut up now."

However, Kitty gave an unexpected answer. "How should I know?! I was just told to be here!"

"What? Just told here? Who?" he snapped back.

She rolled her eyes. "How should I know? This guy just gave me tons of stuff just to be here with all these minions. Said I have to look very evil looking. Also, he said he was an 'Azerael.' and just left."

"What did you say?! An Azerael?" Raven outbursted. "But...that can't be!"

"Raven? Is there a problem? What is a 'Azerael?' thing?" Starfire asked.

She dropped suddenly on her knees at the second mention of the word. "Azeraels are supposed to be extinct. When one is around, my powers don't work. No one of my race does. They are our anti; our other half of the race."

"But are they really that strong?" Cy asked. "How'd they get wiped out anyway?"

Raven eyes went dark as she tried to remember the history of the Azeraels. "About 524 years ago, my people and the Azeraels lived on two seperate but close worlds. We didn't have any contact with them, since being together nullied our powers as well as them. Two years later however, they recieved advanced weaponary from another to attack us and took down a third of us. We managed to develop special barrier devices so our powers could work but...it killed the person wearing them. Still, many still used it to fight."

She looks up to th ceiling, while her eyes trembled of the thought. "After the war, my people that escaped before the battles started became the only survivors and the Azeraels were supposed to be extinct. I don't know what or how this one is still alive, but one Azerael is enough to wipe out this city given enough time."

"That powerful?! Jeez, what kind of power does this dude have?!"

"Why don't I show you for your own eyes?"

The seven looked up at the once-thought empty darkness to see a mysterious figure floating down. His body was covered by folded black wings and all that showed were glowing yellow eyes and a robe similiar to Raven's. The omnious blackness that he donned made Raven look pink.

"An Azerael! Robin, that's an Azerael!"

It laughed mockingly at the words. "How nice that after 500 years someone recognizes the superior race. Especially one of your kind, Raven."

"How do you know my name?!" she injected.

"Oh, there is little I don't know about you...or for any of your friends. After all, you did defeat one of my more...elaborate spies."

"...Slade. He was your pawn, wasn't he?"

"Hahahah! Of course he was, but he didn't want to admit so a quest of an apprentice to stop me was the only thing he could do. It would've been most interesting to fight you Robin, or you Terra but unfortunetly this will have to do." His wings opened, suddenly glowing brighted than anything else seen. The robe became golden white as well as his eyes. "I'm the most friendliest Angel of Death you'll ever seen."

Of all this, Robin smirked confidently. "Oh, I don't think so. I got a few friends that want to talk to you." He reached for his belt and said, "TITANS! MOVE OUT!!"

Immediatly, a barrage of arrows came straight at the Azerael's wings only blocked off easily. Following that were waves of water shooting just below him. Then heat came as soon as he dodged that, almost scorching him. "Wha? An ambust?!"

"Oh, yeah. I got a little tip that someone powerful was coming, so I dispatched the entire north and east wing at you." Behind him, dozens of new Titans appeared from the rocks at the declaration. Speedy readied another barrage, while AquaLad stood proud on his wave stream. "Titans....ATTACK FORMATION!!"

A blast of water, heat, arrows, ionic ammo, starbolts, and other powers joined together straight at him causing a massive explosion. "Titans! Move in!" All ran at the smoking figure, Robin making the first strike with his pole. The slightly shaken figure side-floated the blow, but was met with a large piece of rock. Before he could brush it off, Robin got a second wind and charged again.

"Pathetic." He grunted while taking Robin's pole. "This is Earth's best defenses?! I don't care who gave you that tip. You're not gonna defeat me with such mediocre attacks like this."

"Then how about someone on your level?"

"What?!" The Azerael looked around to pinpoint the source of the voice. "Who was that?"

"Me." Another figure flew at him, appearing behind the Azerael. "Hello again, Death."

He turned around. "Life...so it's you again. How...nice it is."

The figure he was talking to was none other than...Ikari. "Yes, it is. You are supposed to be back to the cursed space that you once lived. Why are you still on this planet?"

"Hmph! I could ask you the same thing." Death brandished a wing sword to strike him, only to be blocked by Ikari's katana. All the Titans watched the aerial battle fiercely as they prayed the good will win. Suddenly, Cyborg got an idea.

"Hey, Hexe?"

The girl was starltled a little by his tap. "Er, yeah?"

"Your powers go on mental stabalization, right? Kinda like Raven's, except directly to the mind."

"Um, yeah they do. My waves decompose the core of an object, which would be the brain in a person's case."

"Great, cause I figure this guy can block only physical attacks. If you can get a good shot, then..."

"Got it." Quickly, she ran over to Starfire and asked to her to fly them closer to the conflict. Meanwhile, the two fighters seem to have an interesting conversation.

"Why do you keep on interfering with my work?!"

"I could ask the same thing about you and Slade. You were more equal in power than ever before, which meant rebellion. You let him to his doom, instead of helping. That was a costly mistake.

"So you say, but I don' need a weakling like him. The only person that could even close to match me is..."

"Yes I know." More blows were dealt. "But I'm afraid today you will lose to another."

"What?!"

"Confusion Psywave!" A blast of indigo shot at his head, making him cringe on his head. A scream of agony came soon after, before he floated up through the rocks.

"Darn you, Life. You stupid thing always side with the Earth, yet you never do anything else. I get you next time, as I have before in the past!" He shouted this declaration before he went out of sight.

Cheers and roars came all around as all the Titans were relieved of this victory. However Robin, Raven, and Ikari were somber at this turn of events.

"Robin, I think we need more Titans."

"You're right, Ikari. Maybe also Raven can ask her people for help."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do. You do know this will most likely become a war between us."

"I understand, but as a Titan I have no choice. The Unlimited can't help us, so we have to do this alone."

"Then it's settled. The war begins..." Ikari finished.

Robin and Raven agreed. "The war begins..."

* * *

Okay, like I said not exactly a romance thing. Hope this makes things up for my absence. Review.....!


	5. Pink, black, and green

Yeah, I've been out of it. Yeesh! Being tired sucks! Also, to answer Pheonix's question:

1. Ikari has appeared in every chapter since two. Check his bio at the end of two.

2. Cybrog's analysis......I actually made that up. No idea what the heck I was talking about.

Disclaimer: Really, you'd think you know by now.

* * *

"Hey, Hexe!"

The girl was surprised by the sudden yell, so she turned around to see who shouted. "Yes? Who said that?"

"It's me." Robin turned around the corner to see her just stopping. "I want to talk to you. Have a moment?"

"Er, sure. What's up?" she asked nervously. (Oh, no. What's he going to say? Does he know already who I am?)

Strangely though, Robin gestured her to follow him into an empty room. She followed swiftly, but the doubts wouldn't leave her alone. Fear of being found out, or even worse...Brother Blood coming to punish her for the failure. (What a horrible way to go.) She shivered involuntarily.

"Hexe, you okay?"

Quickly, she stopped. "Yeah, just fine. Why're we here?"

"Robin? What's the matter?" His silence became more fearful, almost at the bar with Batman himself.

"......I know your secret."

"?! What? Wha-what secret? I got no secret!"

"I beg to differ. You see...Ikari told me of your secret from the training session quite a while ago. You'd think you could've hide it from us forever?"

The boy's voice was daunting as each word was spoken. This was not the same boy wonder. It was a person possesed. "Robin, please listen to me. I didn't mean to not tell you. It was...very akward. I'm sorry if I didn't!" Forgiveness came faster than ever from her mouth, even tears began to develop.

"Well, why didn't you tell us sooner? Otherwise...we wouldn't have..."

"Have what?"

"Known your favorite cake flavor."

"I didn- what?"

"SURPISE!!!" A blurry of lights came on the room, flashing fast enough for Hexe to cover her eyes tightly. The roar was also deafining, but what was more weird was that there were six other Titans......holding ballons.

"Wha-what is this? What's going on?"

"Are you kidding me?" Terra giggled out. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday already?"

"My what?"

Beast Boy went into fits of laughter. "Wow! She really DID forget! I don't believe this that anyone would not remember that!"

The pink haired girl went into a mad crimson before responding to this. "I didn't forget! It's just that......everyhing's been hectice lately. You know?"

"Eh, doesn't matter now. As punishment, you have to be Cyborg's Assistant in his magic show." Robin concured.

"Ma-magic show?" Somehow, she didn't exacatly see the machine man wearing a cape and saying 'abra-kadabra.' "What is-"

"Presenting for the first time ever is......Master Cyborg!!!" The loud speakers announced throughout the large room, with thick curtains rising behind the birthday girl. On the stage was really Cyborg. In a dark cape. With a hat. And oh yes: a bunny.

"Shall I have my lovely assistant be randomly chosen from the audience?" Quickly, Beast Boy came up and whispered something. "Wha? Oh, okay. AND NOW FOR TODAY! I SHALL CHOOSE MY ASSISTANT WHO SHALL BE-"

"ME!!!"

"Oh, crud."

The entrance to the room was smashed open wide by a tall red giant, flames embracing his entire body as he walked down to the stage. Cyborg's mouth just hanged open while looking up at the new guest. "Er, can I help you mister? Who.....are you exactly?"

"Me?!" He pointed himself proudly. "I am the king of all that is hated! I am hate itself! From the planet Azerath......I am Ravious! MUAHHAHAHAHAH!" He did poses of all sorts...even came with a theme song.

"Dad!! What are you doing here?!" That came from......Raven?! "You're supposed to be AT HOME!! Why are you always embarrasing me?!"

"Um, B-B? Didn't we face that guy before?"

"Yeah, in Raven's mind."

"Didn't we beat him?"

"Probably an incarnation or something. Not the real thing."

"And am I imagining things, or is he deathly afraid of Raven?"

"Who isn't?"

"Good point." Cyborg turned his head up again. "So, Mr. Raven's dad. How are you this evening?"

"Oh, very good. I'm just here because my little dark ruler said she wanted to talk to me."

"DAD!!!"

"Okay, okay sorry. Anyway, what was the problem?"

Raven gritted her teeth before somehow pulling on his ear with her powers outside to the balcony. The other titans looked blanky at this before they just continued on with the party. "All right, Hexe. Sing a song! Karoke time!"

-Balcony-

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Okay, so what now sweet-ums?" He obviously made a mistake by Raven's intense firery eyes that would put Starfire's powers to shame. And her pudding. "Alright, alright. Sorry. I know it's a little embarrasing having a dad like me."

"Embarrasing? EMBARRASING?! I had to imagine the perfect father for me in my mind! He was SO much better. He was angrier, more evil, smarter, powerful, and even cool! You're just...a regular father."

"Well, what do you want me to tell your friends? That I'm actually a peace-loving fool who hasn't destroyed anything since the Green Latern had hair?"

He rolled his evil eyes. "Alright, fine. What's the matter this time that you called for me?"

The robed girl looked out the night sky as a heavy sigh escaped her. "Dad, you do know the legend of the Azerael right?"

"The wha?" he asked jokingly. However, Raven in her Shadow Mode soon proved that to be a mistake. "Alright, yes I do know. So, what about it? Have you wondered about the legend further?"

"No. It's because we've met an Azerael on this world. They still exist, and the Titans need our world's help."

"What? An Azerael? They are still alive? I thought your grandfather wiped them out."

"Looks like he didn't. So, will you help us or not?"

"Maybe......have to consult the council first and- hey! You must be that Robin that I heard about."

Raven turned around to indeed see the boy wonder standing near the balcony doorway, carrying some sort of colored box. The father double-took on both their faces before simply saying, "Well, I'll be going now." With that, a quick escape inside was done.

The two people just stood there in silence, neither dare saying a word. Time seemed to pass slowly between them, as crimsom began infecting their faces to bright poportions. Finally, Robin was the first to speak softly.

"Um, Raven? I got something for you." he said nervously, his hands shaking quite a lot and rattling the box.

"Um, yes? What's that in your hands?"

"Oh, this? Well, it's...uh...for you."

"Really?" The blush became even more visable under the starry night. "Wel-well, why is for me?"

"Um...really, it's for you because, I really...do...ARG! I CAN'T DO THIS! SPEEDY! GET OVER HERE!!!"

For some reason, the arrow boy fell down out of the blue between the two. Robin angerily placed the gift to Speedy and yelled, "I give up! YOU try declaring your crush yourself! I give up!" After that, he stomped out angerily.

Speedy somehow looked _really_ uncomfortable right now. "Er, Merry Christmas?"

Here comes Shadow Raven again.

"KYAAAAAA!"

-back inside-

Robin mumbled something about stupid loves when he was shocked at the spectacle in front of him. He rubbed his eyes once, twice, and again until he accepted reality.

"We are Fighting Dreamers!"

"What the?" Raven's dad, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra......were singing the Naruto theme song.

"We are Fighting Dreamers!"

"Oh jeez. This is great." He buckled down in defeat at how the Titans were celebrating Hexe's birthday. How sad he felt indeed.

"Robin? You okay?" The birthday girl joined him on the stairs. "You look depressed. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just worried, since no one else is."

"Hey, I'm worried too. This Azerael guy seems really strong."

"Yeah, at least someone else is lessening the strain. Thanks."

"No problem. So......did Ikari tell you anything else?"

"Tell me what? All he said was your birthday was today. Why?"

"Nothing." she said quickly, taking a breath of relief. Robin simply shrugged off that response before heading back to the 'horror' inside. Hexe, however, immediatly began divising a plan in her head. "Now that a day has passed, I can freely do phase two."

* * *

Muahahaha! My fingers hurt!! Hahahahahah! ouch ouch ouch ouch.

Review, and yeah I know. It's a filler. Eh.


End file.
